


Ol’ Man Benny

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Threats of Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Sometimes the old man just needs to come out and play.





	Ol’ Man Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Age Play (SPN Kink Bingo)

The relationship you shared with Benny was anything but normal.  

When Benny asked you to be his caretaker, you were hesitant at first.  The two of you had a lengthy discussion about what it would entail, and once Benny talked you through it, you happily accepted.  You knew about age regression and how it affected some of your friends but the first time Benny called you, you knew what he was going through was something completely different.  Benny didn’t have a little space, he went into what you dubbed the ol’ man space.

“Hey sug, I need your help this weekend.  It’s been a rough week and this old fellow needs to let loose.”  You chuckled as you listened to your voicemail and started packing a bag for the weekend.  You made sure to pick up everything he asked for on the drive down.  

You stopped off at a gas station when your phone started ringing.  You checked to see who it was, and when you saw it was Benny, you smiled.

“What’s up gramps?”

“Very funny, Y/N.  How far away are you?”

“I had to stop and get gas but if I had to guess I’d say maybe half an hour away?”

“Okay good, get here safely.  You do remember where to go right?”

“Of course I do.”  

“Good, good.  Okay, I’ll let you go so you can finish your drive.”  You went to hang up and you heard him talking softly to himself.  You smiled to yourself as you got your wallet out.  ‘He deserves a treat.’  You paid for your gas and a few more treats for the road, and you continued on your way.

–

By the time you made it to Benny’s, night had already set in.  As you pulled into Benny’s driveway, you heard soft classical music playing from a radio sitting next to him.  He was relaxing in one of the rocking chairs and when he heard your car door open and close, he had a smile on his face.  “Well look what the cat drug in.”  You smiled as he kissed you on the cheek and offered you the seat next to him.  “I hope you didn’t have too much trouble finding the place.”

“Nah, I got here all right.”

“How’s about we call it for the night and we can see what tomorrow brings?”

“That sounds fantastic.”  You yawned and watched as Benny shut his portable radio off.  He held out his hand for you and you grinned.  The two of you settled in for the night and when Benny curled his arms around you, you fell right asleep.

“Good night, ma petite chérie .”  He whispered and kissed your forehead.

It was about seven in the morning when you heard noise coming from the kitchen.  You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked around the bedroom, Benny was nowhere to be found.  You threw the covers back and made your way downstairs.  It wasn’t until you neared the kitchen that you heard a pan drop and Benny started cursing in french.

“Whoa, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to make you breakfast but -”  He gestured to all the pots and pans lying on the floor.  You gently rubbed his shoulders and told him to go sit at the table until you cleaned the mess up.  

“Why don’t we make it together?”  

“I’d like that.”

The two of you spent the rest of the morning cooking and Benny helped you out when you did the dishes.  You had art supplies in your bag, and when you told Benny, he practically raced upstairs to get them.  ‘'He loves drawing, that’s good to know.’  You chuckled when he came back downstairs and claimed the front room as his.  

You decided, this would be the perfect opportunity to clean.  

–

Benny was watching The Grapes of Wrath on television when you came back in from hanging the laundry.  He had a set of crocheting needles and thread next to him and you took a seat next to him.

“I never knew you could crochet.”  He looked over at you and he chuckled.

“Yeah, Elizabeth taught me.  It’s actually pretty calming.”

“What else do you like to do?”  You shifted so that were looking at Benny on the couch.

“I like cooking and gardening.  I have an old guitar I like to play from time to time.”

“You still work at the dinner with Lizzie right?”

“Mhmm.”  

“Does she know about old man Benny?”

“That’s our secret, chere.  No one knows about that, not even Dean.”

“Oh, okay.”  Benny watched you from the corner of his eye and chuckled softly.  You curled into his side and closed your eyes for a brief second.  

–  

You were playing war with Benny when you heard his phone start ringing.  He excused himself for a few minutes and when he came back, you could tell he was distressed.  “What’s wrong, papa bear?”

“Nothing, maman ours.”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No-”

“Benjamin Lafitte, I will take you over my knee and spank you if you are lying.”

“Dean said they need my help on a hunt but I turned him down.  I didn’t want to leave you here alone,  even though it’d be safer.”

“Benny?” You heard him hum in response.  “Call him back and tell him you’ll help.”  You held his face in your hands and watched him for a brief second.  “I - don’t like this but if you can help those boys out, you should do it.”

“Will you, will you stay here until I get back?”

“Of course.”  You smirked as he moved to his bedroom and started to pack his bag.  “Just so you know, when you do get back, I owe you some spankings for being a bad old man.”


End file.
